Chemistry
by Jinouga
Summary: 17 year old Finn now matured but still goofy is bored by his everyday life. Then a portal suddenly appears that could change his everyday life. What will finn do? When the princess also falls for him slowly and the new person in his life. Are they both for each other or is it the other person? Second Fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**Hello guys! This is my second fanfic but I'm still gonna continue Love Wars **_  
_**if you guys haven't read it yet please do and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_  
_**I really need your reviews guys they are helping me create a better chapter or story :)**_

* * *

It was a dark and rainy day in the Candy Kingdom.  
Finn was showering in the rain while swinging his grass sword slicing the teardrops of rain.  
It was boring, Jake was living with Lady so was BMO, princess bubblegum with her  
Candy kingdom business and he and she rarely has anytime for fun, Marceline they hang  
out in her house once in a while because some ghost that prank them before was living  
there for the moment. And Flame Princess he never saw her after the attempt Coup of  
Don John what's worst is that Cinnamon Bun declares his love for FP in front of everyone  
including him.

In the past few years finn tried to court princess bubblegum but it failed  
Its not that the princess didn't like him or still uses her I'm much older than you excuse  
deep down she really loved him it's just that her kingdom is a priority before herself and her needs

Finn sits beside a castle wall looking up to the grey coloured sky.  
"*sighs* It's too boring heck even Ice King became a shut in. What happened to the good ol' days?"  
Looking down on the floor while watching the droplets of rain hit the ground when he can't feel  
the rain dropping on his head anymore looking up he sees a smiling princess with an umbrella.

"Finn you're gonna catch a cold." while she puts out a towel as she herself dries finn  
"Thanks peebs" Finn said while looking at the princess straight in the eyes.  
"Come let's get you inside the castle." the princess smiling while offering her hands to finn.

One thing was for sure she does love him  
The princess usually is at her laboratory if not within her throne room discussing  
and if she takes a break she looks outside the window watching finn play with the kids  
or helping old people his smille , golden hair, blue orbs it was mezmerizing her.  
She feels like her heart can't take much more of that.

"So... finn um.. how are you?" asked the princess.  
"Everything is cool it's a bit boring sometimes though." Finn drying his hair.

The princess is staring at him while he dries himself  
thoughts ran through her head this and that she coudn't think properly  
While the princess was facing finn's back as he changes his shirt  
She's thinking of hugging him from behind no she wants to its making her crazy

But just before she could reach finn's back a strong light suddenly flash before them  
and a weak earthquake was felt in the whole kingdom. After a few seconds it stop  
what remains was the light shimmering in the distance.

"ughh. fi-finn?" The princess saying while trying to stand up as she put her hand wonders why  
the floor felt different to her shock it was finn's chest she blushes hard, trying to stand up and regain her  
composure.

"Hey peebs" Finn also blushing as to just happened to the both of them.

They both stand up and look at the light

"What the glob is that?" Finn as while he puts on his clothes ready to depart anytime.  
"I don't know finn but there seems to be a spacial disturbance in that area it may be a portal." PB said.  
"Let's check it out!" Finn said in excitement thinking of an adventure and having fun.  
as they both fistbump they both said "It's Adventure Time!" then laughing their ass off.

As they head towards the light finn was a little happy that he could spend some time with PB

They have arrive at their destination and as PB guessed it was a portal  
"I knew it.." PB said while opening a book that looked ancient with a title of Portal Theories  
"That book looks like it came even before the Great Mushroom War." Finn said.  
"Well you're right.. It's one of the few books left by your kind finn." PB replied  
"math.." finn said while amazed.

"There! a theory called The Convergence there not much detail but its said that a certain thousand of  
years dimensions collide against one another creating portals to other dimension. No specified reasons why this things happen. This things only last for a few hours and could end anytime now." PB explaining  
everything well mostly to herself since finn coulnd't understand that much.

Before the portal closed two figure came out shocking finn and the princess.  
After a few seconds they check the two persons who came out.  
they were unconscious.  
"Maybe the portal knocked them out?" I speak to myself  
"Maybe I'm gonna carry the cat you'll carry he- wait is she human!?" the princess shock for the girl was a human like me.  
"..." Finn was speechless as he was looking at her sleeping face and body she was stunning.

After a few minutes the girl wakes up.  
"Ugh.. huh?" She realizes that she was being carried princess style she blushes from the embarrassment  
she jumps out of finns hand she said.  
"Woah man not cool!"  
finn was startled by the girl's action she draw her blade and took a stance as did finn  
"Relax both of you..." The princess spoke and after a few minutes of explanation it was also the same for them a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"So what's your name?" finn asked  
"Fionna" she replied.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter **_  
_**Reviews please hit Fav or follow if you like it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight

_**Sorry the update is a little late.. **_  
_**Anyway here is chapter 2 Enjoy!**_  
_**leave a review if you have suggestions or comments :)**_

* * *

As the four people walk through the grassy plains of Ooo  
Finn sees the girl looking somewhat troubled or worried about something  
he moves closer to the girl and says

"What's wrong fionna?"  
"I-i don't know will me and cake be stuck here forever? Like prince gum- I mean princess bubblegum said it happens only in a thousand years." Fionna replied  
"Don't worry I'm sure the princess will find a way" finn said reassuring fionna that he and the princess  
will get them home fionna laugh and says

"Thanks um.."  
"Finn" the boy replied  
"Thanks Finn." Fionna said as they both laugh glob knows why.

Meanwhile cake was talking to the princess but the princess wasn't listening she  
was looking back at finn and fionna who've just met but now they are already sharing a laugh.

"So where're you from fionna?"  
"Oh I'm in a place called Ooo" This got finn and the princess their attention.  
"But this is Ooo.." Finn replied  
"Wait a second Prince gumball is the ruler of our candy kingdom and yours a princess And Marshall Lee is the vampire king and then yours is a queen?" Fionna said.  
"Marceline!? yeah she's the vampire queen" Finn getting excited and all.  
"I guess there's one more Ooo out there but a different one." PB said

As they continue their chat the Candy Kingdom can now be seen as they've reached the gates they see  
not only candy people but all types of people waiting for the arrival of princess and finn

"I didn't realize the candy kingdom here is so lively." Fionna said.  
"No but they're here because they want answers." Princess Bubblegum said  
"About what?" fionna ask  
"The portal." PB answered.

As the four of them walks towards the castle people question can be heard left and right.  
They've entered the castle and heads towards the princesses living room when they entered  
a few princesses is there including FP and Cinnamon Bun.

"guys stay here while I talk to them." PB said.  
"Okay peebs." Finn replies while he's looking at FP and Cinnamon Bun the last time they saw each other  
was when Don John's coup attempt and Cinnamon Bun's confession of love. Fionna saw they troubled boy  
and she felt like he needs her.

"Finn what's wrong?" Fionna said as she puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well..." finn started to explain everthing that happened between him and FP he didn't know  
why he told fionna everything even when they just met he just felt like he could trust her.

"So that's about it I feel like I'm just a tool.. I know being a hero doesn't mean that I'll get rewards or anything  
but I'm also a human you know a little consideration about how I feel abo-" Finn was stop by a hand in his mouth.  
"I know what it feels like.. but let's not get it on our head shall we?" Fionna gives a smile  
For some reason finn smiles back like it was something that he's been looking for all this time  
he didn't know what but he just feel it the warmth that fionna gives makes finn like he could take on the  
Lich head on or any enemy that would stand in his way.

"So what are the things you do here?" Fionna ask trying to make finn happy again.  
"Well I'd like to go dungeoun hunting, or saving princesses oh and I love swords!" Finn said  
as he draw his grass blade. Fionna's eyes sparkle that blue shiny orbs mesmerizes finn  
as he blushes just by looking at fionna. he quickly scans fionna her beautiful face, her blue shiny eyes  
her curves, everything is perfect the way she could make him smile, her voice.

"Are you kidding!? I also loves swords!" as fionna draw her family's blade.

Both of them started to laugh which echoed around the room causing everyone to look at them  
including Flame princess who is just about to ask who is that girl but someone ask ahead of her.

"What the glob bubblegum? Who's that ugly girl she's got no lumps at all" It was LSP  
"Oh.. she's from another dimension same place like us but a little different" PB explains.  
"Hmph. I don't like her" FP said  
"You're just crazy jealous are you?" A paled skin girl speaks behind her.  
"Hmph.." was FP's response.

As the princesses discuss their own stuffs finn and fionna were in their own world.  
Just a few hour ago they met now it feels like she's been forever.  
Cake was silent due to playing with her catnip.  
Bubblegum approach them and ask fionna

"Would you please introduce yourself fionna?" The princess said.

Fionna stands in the middle of the princesses and introduces herself.

"My name is fionna I also came from the land of Ooo but its different there.." as she continues to introduce and explains herself Bubblegum approaches finn who was staring at fionna.

"So finn..what do you think of fionna?" The princess said as if she was planning something.  
"She's totally cool she's also an adventurer like me it's like she's me but a girl."  
"That's great finn" The princess said while tapping his head.  
"So where would you stay?" Muscle Princess ask  
"She's welcome to crash at my place" Marceline replied  
"If its ok its cool if she stays with me at the fort." finn suddenly interrupts.  
"yeah that'd be wonderful! Uhm.. if its alright with you.." Fionna said  
"Umm.. yeah i-its cool!" Finn smiling at her human friend.

With that it was decided that fionna will stay at finn's fort until bubblegum finds a way  
for her back in her own world.

Night falls in the land of Ooo and Finn, Fionna and cake just finished cleaning up the fort.  
"Boys sure like their room dirty" Fionna smirking at finn. which caused him to blush.  
"No-no it-its not like that It-"  
"yeah yeah" Fionna replied

"You two can sleep in my room. I'll just hit the couch."

With that the two girls stayed up in finn's room

"Hey baby girl! I think you have a crush on that guy." Cake said  
"Wha- No I just like him he's cool he is also a hero" fionna replied.  
"I'm just sayin you gotta go for him fast or that Bubblegum might get to her first"  
"I told yo-" fionna responds  
"sure girl whatevs" Cake said

This made fionna think she looks at cake who was already sleeping. She stands up and heads downstairs  
She stands in front of finn and stares at him. She blushes just by looking at the sleeping finn  
and realizes that if she and cake were to be stuck here forever. At least she has finn by her side.

"Fi-finn" Fionna waking up the hero..  
"Hmhmm yes what is it?" Finn sits up and looks at fionna.  
"Its okay if you sleep besides me I don't mind it plus the bed is a little big for me" Finn nodded  
fionna smiles as she grabs finns hand and led him upstairs  
as they both started to sleep.

"Goodnight finn" Fionna said facing the end of the bed.  
"Goodnight fionna." Finn facind also the other end of the bed.

* * *

_**what do you guys think? should I add another rival for fionna? is PB enough?**_  
_**CH 2 enjoy!**_  
_**I'll be updating Love Wars later or tomorrow :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure Time

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update my monitor died on me.**_

* * *

It was a cold cloudy morning in the land of Ooo  
Cake wakes up from shivering and smiles happily as she sees fionna hugging finn's arm  
She wakes up fionna because she knew that if finn wakes up first she won't know what to do.

"Hey baby girl.." She whispers on fionna's ear as quite as possible. "Wake up"

Upon hearing those words fionna wakes up slowly and seeing cakes face.

"Hey cake what's up?" Cake pointed fionna's position with her eyes.

She quickly withdraws her arms and stands up, Fortunately it didn't wake up finn.  
Cake was smirking at fionna.

"Tha- that.. he he that's just an accident." Fionna trying to explain her way out.

"Uh-huh sure baby girl." again cake is smirking at her.

"I'm kinda hungry you wanna eat?" Fionna asking cake.

Cake nodded as both of them heads down and starts cooking.  
It was only a few minutes when finn woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes and heads out to the window.

"Looks like it's gonna rain, guess there's no adventuring for today."

Finn heads to his closet, grabs a towel and starts to take a shower.  
after taking a shower he returns to his room as rain starts to fall.

"Oh man.. It really did rain.." Finn is down for he can't go out and have some fun.

as he is looking out of the window he dressed up and heads down forgetting his hat and drying his hair.  
there he is walking towards the kitchen while messing up his hair.  
Little did finn know that fionna was already staring at him .  
He opens the fridge and looks for the milk..

"Milk...milk.. I swear I've put it here in the fridge.." as finn continues to look for the milk.

"Finn!" Cake yells at the boy, he was frightened and bumps his head.

Cake started laughing as loud as she can, as her voice gets down slowly she said.

"I knew it's gonna happen" adding a little more laugh.

Finn suddenly realized that fionna and cake were living with him, He was a little annoyed at the prank  
but that was good, really good.

"Alright you got me, were you comfortable last night?" Finn asking cake.

"It smelled a little like dog but it was okay."

"How bout you fionna?"

There is no response from the girl she is just staring at finn.

"Fi- is there something on my face?"

"huh? uh.. no I mean yeah I slept good last night" blushing as she remembers hugging finn while sleeping.

"My baby girl here has a crus-" fionna quickly block cake's mouth with her hand

"She's crazy.." adding a laugh so that finn may not notice.

"That's cool so what is it you wanna say?" The boy wonders as to what cake was about to say.

"Finn! you wanna go and beat some dungeons?" Fionna interrupts them.

"Heck yeah! I've been wanting to do some adventuring for some time now!"

Fionna rushes to finn as she grabs his hand and leads him to the door,  
before they could leave fionna gives a glare at cake.

"D-A-T-E" The cat spelled quitely so that fionna can be the only one who hears it.

She blushes but smile at the thought that they are going out on a date, well sort of.  
as finn opens the door they were stop by a figure, long and pink hair.  
It was princess bubblegum

"Finn, you wanna help me find a way to bring them both home?"

"Sorry princess, Ive already made plans with fionna today"

"Oh, I see but that could delay them from going home."

"It's cool princess I don't wann- erm.. I mean It's not like we are in a hurry." fionna interrupts.

"Well okay.." there was a face of disappointment in the princess.

The two humans excuse themselves as they both run towards glob knows where.

"So you like that guy too huh?"  
Cake said to the princess as the both of them looks at the humans running towards the horizon.  
"What? No I'm a princess and he is a hero we both hav- yeah... I like him."  
The princess figures that she can't hide that part by the looks that the cat gave her.

Hours later and both finn and fionna take a break and look at the map.

"There are still so many dungeons that are hard to find" Finn said

"Doesn't matter we will beat them all." Fionna smiles at the boy.

"We are a little far from the fort would you like to go back now?" finn said.

"Hey! Don't treat me like some little girl I'm also an adventurer."

"Okay, okay I was just asking, I mean I don't want you getting hurt."

"you're sweet finn." fionna blushes as to what she have just said but so does finn.

"So wanna keep searching?" Fionna questioning finn.

"You betcha." Finn stands up and gives a sigh of fistbump to fionna

"It's Adventure time!" as the two fistbump and started their search for unexplored dungeons.

* * *

_**So I've just found out that in episode Earth and water finn is already 15.**_

_**I'm guessing in season 6 they'll change the way he looks.**_  
_**Enjoy! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: When fire is lit

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I love them all! Wish there would be more finn x fionna fanfictions**_  
_**sorry for the late update, lots of things happen but here it is!**_  
_**give me some reviews and I'll keep on writing :)**_  
_**I've also write a new story called 'A Hero's Heart' check it out :)**_

* * *

It's almost sunset and finn and fionna haven't even had a clue as to where or which dungeon are they going.

"Um... finn are you sure there are some dungeons around here?"  
"I..I'm not really sure?" as finn scratches his head "glob I don't even know where we are?"  
"What!?" fionna throws a punch at finn's arm "check the map you dunderhead" she giggles.  
"Don't worry milady I won't let anyone touches you" As finn pulls out the map from his bag.  
"Hmm..I'm thinking we are at this place.." as finn tries to figure out where are they fionna just stares at him.  
_He's kinda cute I guess.._ "I think if we follow this route there should a river we should make camp there"

As darkness envelops the area the two humans found their way into the river and sets up their camp.  
"I'll gather something to burn and you set up the camp." Fionna nods as finn left waving his hands.

**Finn POV**

"she's really pretty" I said while I search for firewoods or anything that can make a campfire  
"plus she's just like me and adventurer and she understands how I feel"  
I walk through the woods while picking up anything that I can find that will help me set up fire  
not noticing what direction I've gone soon I realize that I'm lost.  
"Oh glob! really!? are you kidding me!?" with out any clue which direction I have gone I waited for the  
moonlight to shine brightly. After some time I'm in luck the clouds finally left the moon and it shine brightly  
letting me see the footsteps that I've made.  
"I wonder if she's okay." while following my footstep she was on my mind again.  
"I just can't get her out.." deep in my thoughts "what if she leave me? She has to return to her land soon"  
just thinking of it scared me I don't want her to go away nor do I want to keep her lock in with me  
_Oh no... I'm starting to fall for her and it's not even a week yet, we've just met and I don't want to let her go_  
_but... I also don't want her to be sad.. I have to let her go..._  
I finally got a sight of the camp it's a little far but the moonlight let's me have a clear view of it. everything is set each of our tents all that's left is my fire. I pause for a moment for every moment I spent with her  
the more I fall and when I do she'll leave someday. "She's probably hungry." I walk towards the camp.  
"Fionna!" I can't see her I'm guessing she took a walk or look for me. "I better stay.." looking for her would only make things worst. I touch my face a dirt covers my skin "Ew I better wash my face.."

**Fionna POV**

"What's taking finn so long?" I begin to wonder if he's lost or something _*sighs*_  
"I kinda missed him already" I started kicking the rocks that were just around the corner.  
As the moonlight shines brightly I decided I'll just play skip stones while I wait for him  
It's almost been two hours since he left "Grr! where is he?" I'm beginning to worry about him.  
"I'll just take a bath hmph!" I decided that taking a bath will vent my worries away knowing him  
even if danger approaches him he'll be fine. The water is perfect its cold but not too much where  
I'll freeze I started to wash my body and starts to think of him.  
_We only met yesterday and it feels like we've been together for years, I feel like I could tell him everything_  
_and not worry about a thing, my secrets , problems , absolutely everything. I really cannot understand this feeling but it's like he's the one for me. I've always thought that Marshall Lee will be the one but I don't understand that guy he's cool and all but his head is full of junk, But with finn I feel safe I feel like no I wan't to be a simple girl and he'll be my hero._ thinking about it heated my entire body even when the water is cold I could myself red hot. I dive down the river and started to swim a little soon my body is demanding air  
I rise up and my body started to feel a little cold. "I guess that's eno-" Finn is there washing his face while he gargles I immidiately put my lower and upper body in the water as he hears the splash she looks at me.

* * *

Water burst from finn's mouth as he tries to find his word at the things he just saw.  
"Fi-Fi-fionna!?" his mouth wide open , his face blushing. "Finn can.. can you look the other way?"  
"Oh GLOB! sure! I mean of course! no I mean sorry..." I run towards my tent and closed it.  
"you can come out now.." fionna opens finn's tent, he's slapping his face glob knows why  
Finn slowly comes out from the tent "I'm sorry fionna I didn't mean it I-I was jus-" fionna slaps finn  
"I know" she giggles which was confusing to finn she's giggling but she slapped him.  
"That was for not being careful plus you saw nothing right? cause I saw you first." "yeah.. but still.."  
"Glob finn it's okay" she gives him a reassuring smile "Okay if you say so.." finn gives a sigh of relief.  
"Let's just eat okay?" Fionna grabs the marshmallows and some canned soup while finn starts the fire  
"So what do want to eat? Marshmallows or Soup?" "I'm gonna go with whatevs it is you want."  
"Marshmallows it is then." Finn started the fire as fionna grabs a two twigs "I'm just gonna wash my hands"  
Finn head towards the river he removes his hat which reveal his golden hair he washed his faced and hands. "_guess I'm gonna wash it again and my hat is still a little wet from what happened earlier_."  
Finn returns his hands cleaned and his hair wet.. he smiles at fionna. _*giggles* He's so adorable.._

After the meal there was no plates to clean they just needed to throw the twigs on the fire.  
So they just talk about the stuffs and what they do before they met each other they laugh and shared each of their opinion , talk about swords, monsters they've face and at last their love life.  
"everyone I've loved just have their own reasons and I failed at all of them.." as he stares at the fire  
fionna looks at finn "Have you move on with her?" Finn scratches at his head..  
"Yeah it's been two years since we last saw each other, She said we can be friends but.. I don't know.."  
"I see... well it's kinda the same for me, Prince Gumball and with Marshall Lee.." finn looks at fionna  
"Guess we're two of a kind huh?" finn holds fionna's hands *giggles* "yeah" as she blushes.  
"Well I guess it's time to sleep" Finn let go of fionna's hand as she hold her other hand to feel the warmth that finn gives.. "Fi-" finn was already in his tent, she stood in front of finn's tent for a few minutes, she starts to hesitate "Glob it! just go you scaredy cat!" then she opens the tent just to see finn sleeping in a foetus position she sits in front of him and plays with his hair.. but that wasn't enough for the girl she starts to play with his hand _Does he like me? Do I look like a girl to her or just some guy friend like how gumball sees me or just some jamming partner cause that's how Marshall Lee sees me.. I wanna kiss him._

As fionna's lips approaches the finns cheek he starts to wake up and fionna starts to panicking.  
"O-Um-This-Um-He-Loo So.. what are you doing?" "_dang it brain! just when I need you the most!"_  
"Sleeping.." finn laughs as he caught fionna in his tent._ "Wait what?What is she doing here?"_  
"so.. what are you doing here?" finn ask "M-my tent is a lil big for me.." playing with her hands. "Mine too.."  
Fionna smiles hearing the response from finn as she lie down right next to finn she could hear his breathing as finn could hear hers. After a few minutes finn is in deep sleep fionna checks him out to make sure "I guess he's really sleeping" She lies down again and hugs finn from behind this time it's intentional  
_I guess this is fine for now... _as the both of them thought, yeah finn is awake.

**Princess Bubblegums POV**

I stand at the balcony looking outside thinking of him... a let out a deep sigh  
"Why would this happen just when I started to make my move on finn" I just can't believe it.  
"I have to find a way for her to get back in their own world" I hear that someone's knocking on my door.  
"Come in" it was Peppermint Butler "Princess someone is seeking you she is at the throne room."  
"She?" at first I thought it would be some candy people but they know that I don't entertain them late at night and if it is Marceline she'd just sneak her way into my room and will try to spook me.  
I didn't question who it is, I want to know what does she want or the better question is who's she?  
"Tell her to meet me at my living room It's probably something private" Peppermint accepts and leaves the premises as I myself heads towards my leaving room  
Of course I arrived first I even had time to make some tea I took a sit with the teapot at the tea table  
"Princess.. she's here" peppermint said through the door. "Well let her in!"the door opens and she enters the room, even I'm not expecting this.  
"Flame Princess" her face is full of hesitation "Look I need your help..." she said.

* * *

_**well here is where it ends, tell me how you feel if FP joins the fray?**_  
_**I love your reviews guys keep 'em coming! and don't forget to comment about FP's sudden appearance :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

_**Hey readers! here's the update for chemistry! Hope you guys enjoy reading this!**_  
_**should have been a lot earlier, had to practice with my team in Dota 2**_  
_**and guys no there will be no lemon in this story .I'm sorry but this will remain a rated T fanfic.**_

* * *

**Fionna POV**

I wake up from the sound of river streaming as birds also begin to chirp "Finn.." I tried reaching him but he's not there I stand up and he's nowhere to be found. I got outside our tent and I can smell our breakfast  
it's being heated but no one is watching it. It's starting to get weird well weirder.. _"Is finn okay?"_  
I went inside to grab my sword this may be a illusion made by a monster. I got out and observe my surroundings, things seems pretty normal and it's too real for an illusion. Suddenly I heard a noise from the bushes I quickly pose a stance ready to defend my self. "Ah.." It was finn all wet and topless and he's holding a basket of fruits. He just stood there frozen just like me it took a minute before we break the silence "Go-good morning.." I said, I laugh a little to escape from the awkwardness that has envelops us.  
"Y-yo.." he replies to me still confused. I run towards the tent and closed it.  
_"Oh my glob! That's so embarrassing plus he's all wet and topless" _I slap my cheeks softly as if I was putting out a fire that's inside me. After a few minutes I decided that it's time I went out after that I sit beside him while he cooks our breakfast. "Hey are you all right?" he said as he pats my head.  
_"He's so sweet." _then he moves my face close to his "You're heating up." he puts a hand on my forehead to check my temperature and makes sure I'm alright "I'm fine finn I'm just a little..." I can't continue  
"you're a little what?" I shrug "Okay..." he said. "You think I'm weird am I?" I ask him he responded without hesitation "Yes, Yes I do." then he laughs as I laugh too. I know he didn't mean it in a bad way.  
"What were you doing anyway?" I ask him as he taste the soup he's cooking.  
"Oh. I was just taking a bath after that I realized that our food won't last so I searched for some."  
"Yeah but why weren't you wearing any shirt?" "I guess I just hurried before you wake up."  
"I see" he even thinks about me even about small stuffs like this.

* * *

After eating the two take a rest for a while and starts packing up their camp.  
"You ready to enter the dungeon?" Finn said "Heck yeah!" Fionna replied.  
Their walk took about one hour and soon the humans were at the dungeon's doorstep.

* * *

**Finn POV**

_"Less than a week and I feel like she's the only person that matters to me."_  
As we both walk towards the dungeon I can feel something is not right like something is about to happen.  
"Fionna I think we should go back?" She gave me a confused look and looks a little pissed.  
"Huh? Finn if you're doing this to protect me or something then I don't like it I'm not a silly princess"  
I nod and was a little afraid of her, I don't know but there's like a demon inside that I don't want to argue with. I'll just cover her back when she needs me, we reached a room a huge one it's filled with skeleton warriors and towards the very end a single skeleton archer "One archer? That's weird." as I realized his bow was much weirder it had a little smoke coming out and it's black. "That must be a relic!" Fionna laughs as we both charge towards the army of skeletons. "I'm in my element!" as the skeletons goes down one after another I set my eyes on the prize and that skeleton was just standing still doing nothing.  
After a while I realize I'm being overwhelmed "They just don't give up do they right fionna?" However there was no response to her. I started to get worried and slowly made my way towards her only to see her lying down motionless. "Fionna!" I began to swing my sword wildly as I run towards her.  
"No blood... No wounds...fionna hey! wake up!" soon I was surrounded. I quickly carried her on my back and started running, swords were swinging at every direction I try to dodge them as best as I can give  
but if fionna was about to get hit I quickly shield her with my body. "Grr.." there were so many wounds on my body but most of them weren't serious. Then I saw the exit I run faster the wounds relly did hurt but it's better than dying. "Made it!" I quickly check on fionna, I lied her down and check for wounds, she's breathing but is having trouble. I check her temperature and to my surprise she's really hot.  
she's sweating too much. "I'm not sure but I feel like it's life threatening if she's not taken into a hospital."  
I carried her again as I was about to walk I started to spit blood. "what the.." I took a look at my body and an arrow pierced through it. I turned arrow only to see the archer skeleton smirking at me.  
I look at fionna who is in danger I started to carry her and heads towards the candy kingdom.  
_"Grr.. I don't care what happens to me.. I'll save her!" _

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

"What do you want my help for?" I begin to wonder what's on her head as she never talk or ask for help.  
"I-it's about finn..." "What about him?" I quickly responded as I already knew what she wanted by mentioning finn. "Nevermind." she said, I sighed that she did pull her request back it'd be bad if I make her angry her elemental matrix is still unstable. "Now will you excuse me.."I leave her in the thrown room as cinnamon bun bows down as I exited the room. I entered my room and wear my pajamas, lying down on my bed I open a drawer in which a picture of finn when he was still sixteen. "Oh finn..." I hug the picture and went to sleep. I walk up and my morning was the same and so does the rest of my day  
"I wonder how's finn doing." I took a nap as I was a little tired from today's work.

**Finn POV**

"Glob we're both not gonna make it at this rate." I took a quick rest as I examined my wounds. the arrow that pierced me hasn't hit any vitals of mine but I've lost a lot of blood my vision was now blurred as I feel more weaker as minutes passed. I grab a water from the river and give fionna all the water, just taking a water from the river took most of my strength how do I reach the candy kingdom and save her.  
I took a look at fionna who was still unconscious but still breathing, Then I saw a huge wood enough to be a raft I carried fionna with all my strength and put her in. then I push it but just as I was to grab on everything went black. _"this is it huh? at least that river will take her straight to the candy kingdom."_

**Flame Princess POV**

I stayed at the candy kingdom after meeting with bubblegum, hoping to see finn.  
But it started to get dark and Cinnamon Bun adviced me that we should leave so we could reach my kingdom by nightfall. Our carriage was just outside the candy kingdom and as I ride it I spotted on the window that a person was being drifted. "Cinnamon Bun save that person" CB bows down and went for her. as he drags her into land I notice that it was fionna and she's unconscious. "Where's finn?"  
"Should I call Princess Bubblegum?" "Go! and hurry.. oh and request for a medical team here!"  
After a few minutes Me, CB and Princess Bubblegum was at the hospital we waited for hours for fionna to wake up. Doctor Princess went out from fionna's room and approached us.  
"She's still unconscious, it was a very high fever and is just treated at the right time before it got serious."  
"Can we visit her now?" Bubblegum ask "Yes of course" she replied as PB went it I thanked her.

**Fionna POV**

I woke up at the hospital and everyone was around me except for finn. as each of them questions me  
bubblegum interupts "guys please one question at a time" then she added "Where's finn fionna?"  
Tears started to flow through my eyes as I remember I went down during the fights but if I'm here and finn's not then he might be... "That's not a good sign." Marceline said  
"I-I don't know all I remember was we were fighting an army of skeletons and I lost consciousness"  
Everyone was speechless from hearing what I just said.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I as my cries echoed in the halls of the hospital

**Finn POV **

"Where am I?" I started to examine my area everything was black but I can see or I can feel the space around me. "Hello.. Finn the Human..." a hooded man with a scythe greeted me.

* * *

_**Alright guys what do you think! :)**_  
_**Please don't forget to review! **_  
_**As Jinouga bows down happily from the reviews and support :3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Finn

_**So guys sorry for the late update I'm doing a lot of things right now and starting and updating new stories.**_  
_**I already have seven but only posted and updated five plus me and Neph King Michael are starting a collab **_  
_**involving Finn , Canyon , Marceline A. , and OC :)**_

* * *

**Finn POV **

"Who are you!?" I ask the hooded man, He said nothing as he approaches me slowly. I started sweating bullet and started to gulp from the presence that he gives. "I'm warning you.. stay back!" I tried reaching for my sword but it's nowhere to be found by that time he's trying to reach his hand on to my face, I begin to run into the eternal darkness.

**Marceline POV**

They started arguing as to where Finn might be or is he even alive. "I can't find his heat signature !" Flame Princess yells as Bonnibel said "I can't track him either!" I and the rest of the group gasped "Wow Bonnie here sure is desperate" but then I receive a cold glare from three of them. "If you need me I'll be outside" I leave the room _"I can always turn him into vampire if he's in a life threatening situation"_ I got into a balcony in which the sun didn't reach *sniff* *sniff* "What the I know that scent somewhere..." I put on my my hat and gloves and started following the scent, I arrived at the river in which Fionna was found. I continued sniffing close into the water as I saw a thin but long line of red flowing with the river. I tasted it "Finn!" then I felt something like my heart started beating again but I didn't mind it right now. "I know where Finn is!" I charge into Fionna's room where everyone was still arguing to where will they start seaching they were shocked when I said I know where Finn is. "Where?" everyone said in unison. "There's blood in the river and when I tasted it, It was Finn's"  
Flame Princess quickly heads out with Cinnamon Bun following her, Bonnie approached me with a worried face  
"Marceline... you've tasted human blood.. Then that means.." I put a hand on her shoulder "I can resist it." smiling at her she too heads out the room. "Please let me come with you!" As I was about to leave too Fionna requested that she'll come with me, with a face like that how I can say no but some part of me said that I should be the only one to see Finn _"Weird, I never like Finn that way.." _I carried her as careful as possible and when she's comfortable we floated our way out.

**Flame Princess POV**

I ride Jake 2 with Cinnamon Bun behind me, "Go faster!" then CB pats me on the head  
"Princess, knowing Finn I'm still he'll be okay." He said but I got angry at him. "He's blood already reach the Candy kingdom and you're telling me his okay!?" That might have been over the line but I'm just worried.  
_"Finn please be okay..." _

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I was in my lab while I prepare every medical equipments I need that could help Finn's survival rate go higher  
but one thing was on my mind. _"Marceline drank a human blood, then that means there's a chance that she'll fall in love with him.. or she'll go berserk and drink every last drop of his blood. For vampires a human blood is similar to an aphrodisiac which they could get addicted with, and with Marceline being a thousand years old there's a good chance that she'll see Finn differently plus she's never drank human blood before." _I finished my preparations and I went to get my flying goose. as I fly my way towards where Finn might be, Marceline and Fionna were floating "Hey! you shouldn't leave the hospital!" but I never got a response from both of them.  
*sighs* "Finn you dummy..."

Marceline and Fionna found Finn's motionless body on the riverbank "Finn!" both of them yells as Marceline starts to descend, Bubblegum was just behind them and has started her descent. "Move aside!" Bubblegum pushes Marceline out of the way as she was hugging Finn and Fionna was just sitting there clearly having a hard time to move from her fever. "Hey!" Marceline said while starting to go into feral mode. "Stop!" Fionna whispered into her ear. Then the princess suddenly injects something into Finn's arm causing him to twitch.  
"Good thing I knew a little about medical stuffs." she said while she's starting clean and putting bandages on his would "He's lost a lot of blood, It's a miracle within a miracle that he's alive." PB started to apply more pressure into some of his wounds. Finn was all covered in bruises and blood as different wounds from swords are on his back and arms and a huge hole just above his heart. Princess Bubblegum was sweating bullets as she try to do her best to save Finn, Flame Princess and CB have just arrive "Finn!" she rushes towards him but was stop by Marceline looking at FP she knew that Finn has a little chance of survival. Then she started to sob and so did Fionna "I'm sorry Finn.. I should have listened.." then her tears burst out unabling to hold on the emotions.  
"1...2...3.." as Princess Bubblegum tries to restart his failing heart. "1...2...3..." she tries again then this time applying CPR which causes Marceline a little angry. Tears started to fall on Bubblegum's eye as she smile and looks at the group, Everyone gave a sigh of relief and Marceline pushing PB aside and hugs Finn tightly.  
"Oh Finn..." As Fionna , Flame Princess , and Bonnibel lets this one go..

* * *

_**Dum...Dum... Dum... could another love interest enter Finn's life?  
Reviews guys ! It's the happiness that I get :3  
It might be kinda short but still I hope you guys will enjoy reading this !**_  
_**Happy easter everyone, Kinda late... XD  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: SleepOver

_**Chapter 7! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

It's been a week since Finn was found he is now at the Candy Hospital under Dr. Princess's watch.  
"Yes he'll be fine.. do not worry, you can all go in but don't wake him up." Flame Princess , Marceline ,  
Fionna and Princess Bubblegum entered Finn's room to see him still sleeping, his wounds were slowly healing.  
All four of them were on his side as time passed by the four girls got to know each other more.  
Hours have passed and they were about to go home "You can stay at the castle if you wish to" Princess Bubblegum said to Fionna "Thanks princess I'll accept it."

"What about us Bonnie?" Marceline said "Yeah it's already late can't we stay here?" Bonnie scratches her forehead and sighs "Fine... but since you're all staying here for the night we'll sleep in my room.."  
"What? why?" Flame Princess said "Because I don't trust the both of you to behave properly.."  
"Okay.." the two said in unison as Fionna giggles at how Bonnie handled the two of them.

As all of them were about to leave Fionna take one last look at Finn and realized he's starting to wake up  
She immidiately hurried to his side "Finn shh shh... you need to rest" as Finn tries to open his eyes  
She kisses him on his cheeks which made Finn return to his sleep smiling.

**Princess Bubblegum POV **

All of us here at my room as more pillows were added the bed was enough for all of us well Marceline does  
float when she sleeps but sometimes she doesn't "Okay let's get some sleep..." I grab my own pillows and  
lay down on my bed "Now now.. Bonnibel we are having a sleepover let's at least have some fun." Marceline said while she's disturbing my sleep by jumping on the bed. "Ugh.. fine... "

**Marceline POV**

_**"**__This time for sure..." _"Okay we're gonna play some truth or dare" I giggle as I saw their faces blush, I think they already know what happens when some people play truth or dare, It's been hours since we started tensions grew higher as the questions and dares are getting more and more embarrassing.  
"Fionna truth or dare?" Flame Princess ask "Dare!" without any hesitation "I dare you to... kiss Marceline!"  
then there was this awkward silence "Now now.. Marceline we are having fun aren't we?" Bonnibel said  
I can clearly see her devious smile I bit my lip and to hell with it, slowly our face came closer , we can feel each others breath then I just landed a kiss on her we quickly broke it off and blushed as Flame Princess and Bonnie  
gasped "you didn't expect we'd do it don't you?" then it was my turn to spin the bottle "Bonnie.." I smirk at her  
"Truth or dare Bonnie?" "Truth!" I... I mean we all can see how afraid she's now.  
"Who's your crush?" _"No chance of escape" _she nip her finger as she hesitates to tell us who is that person  
"Fi-finn.." I or we were all shocked "I... I like him..." Bonnie said "I like Finn too!" Fionna suddenly interrupts  
"Me too!" Flame Princess said "Yeah who the hell cares I like him too!" After a minute of silence  
Fionna suddenly laughs and we all followed her.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry the update is short, I'm just busy right now and I just want to update this for you guys **_  
_**so I'm really sorry this one is short.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tier 15?

_**Hello guys... what's up? I'm handling too many stuffs right now and I can't handle all the stories that I'm writing**_  
_**so instead I'll just end this one but will create an after story depending if you guys still want an after story.**_  
_**just Review it or favorite or follow it and hopefully after I got my stuffs done I'll make an after story.**_

* * *

"Ow.." Finn tries to stand up from his bed. He couldn't sleep at all so instead of wasting his time laying around  
he decided that a little walk may enjoy him. "It's too boring here... ugh.." as he heads towards the door opening  
it. "Where do you think you're going?" the door opens before he could even touch it and Dr. Princess was there  
"Hehe just a little walk.. I feel like I'm gonna die of boredom in there.." Dr. Princess chuckles and completely  
agrees with him "Well... you're a lot stronger than you look I guess it's fine" she said "Alright!" he yells as he starts walking towards the exit "But promise me you'll be back should you ever feel something weird.. Okay?"  
she said "No probs doc" he replies as he exits the hospital.

Bubblegum yawns as she starts to wake up "Get off Marcy!" Bonnibel yells realizing that Marceline was hugging  
her entire body "Wha..." both Flame Princess and Fionna also starting to wake up, then Bubblegum points at Marceline sleeping beside her. Bubblegum's bed maybe big but it wasn't enough for four girls so they tried to  
eat every space they can and as comfortable as they can be "Oh... glob she's drooling!" Flame Princess said as she and Fionna both started to laugh hard, Bubblegum was steaming hot, instead of helping her the two girls who are awake just laugh. Flame Princess and Fionna tried to keep it in when they saw Bubblegum's face but Fionna burst out and soon followed by Flame Princess "Glad you guys are think this is funny" then Fionna slaps her hand into Marceline's face with force just enough to wake her up "Sheesh.. this girl sure is a heavy sleeper"  
Fionna said "Aha" she added then she started whispering into Flame Princess's ear, Bubblegum slightly tilts her head from the confusion, Flame Princess then giggles after hearing what Fionna had said. Flame Princess approaches Marceline and just lays her hand at her cheeks and after a few seconds...

"I can't believe you guys just did that!" Marceline said annoyed as all four of them walks in a hallway towards Finn's room "Hahaha and you thought it was the sun!" Fionna said then all three of them burst out from laughter  
"And I can't believe she stood up wave her hands like a crazy woman and yells GET AWAY SUN!" Bubblegum added as the three laugh even louder than before " very funny" Marceline said there was a silence amongst them then they suddenly laugh again.. "Arrghhh..." Marceline said as she floats faster than them.

"Hey Finn how yo-" they were stop when they saw Finn wasn't there except some candy people cleaning it.  
"Where's the patient here?" Bubblegum said as the candy people just shrug "Don't know.." one said as they all  
return to cleaning the room. They all walk out the room and sees Dr. Princess pass by "Doc where's Finn?"  
"Oh... he said he's fine so I let him go, and by the looks of it he's really doing well" she said "But where did-"  
"I don't know" Dr. Princess didn't let Bubblegum finish "He just took off" then the doctor returns to her duties inside the hospital "Where did he go..?" Marceline said as if she didn't know "Where indeed?" Flame Princess said again the same tone as Marceline's "Let's split up.." Fionna said "But let the others know where he is.."  
she added "Agreed" the three princesses said in unison as all of them has gone their seperate way.

_"He's in the treehouse..." _ All four of them thought

"I can smell his scent" Marceline said as she took a long and deep sniff "Hmm.. Delicious.."

"I can track him with his heat signature.." Flame Princess said "Hehe he really is in the treehouse.."

"Hmm so he is inside the treehouse" Bubblegum said while looking at a tracking monitor "It did came in handy"

"He's in the treehouse I'm sure of it.." Fionna said "I can feel him" as she grasp her chest hoping he is there.

"Ah..." Finn was in deep bliss "That hits the spot" as he sits down in a tub filled with hot water.  
After a long bath he finally stood up grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist covering his manhood.  
"I guess I'll drink some milk then hit the bed" he then goes to the kitchen and grab the bottle of milk which was inside the fridge "Glob.. It's good that I've taken a bath now and to finally sleep in my own bed" he sits at the couch somehow exposing his thigh but why would he care he's all alone.

"What are you doing here?" Flame Princess arguing with Marceline as they both saw each other heading to the treehouse "What do you mean? I think Finn is here so I went here, you could search somewhere else"  
"Wha-" Flame Princess suddenly shock what Marcy said "You guys!" another voice joins in as they both turned around they saw a pink princess holding some weird device "What?" they both said in unison then they can hear loud footsteps they all looked at that direction and sees Fionna running towards the treehouse  
"Where do you think you're going rabbit head?" Marceline yells as both she, Flame Princess and Bubblegum catches up to her "Who are you calling rabbit head? Demon girl?" Fionna replied both Bubblegum and Flame Princess giggles at the two of them "Sorry but I don't think Finn likes them sticky.." Marceline said while glancing and smirking at the girl who's made of bubblegum. Her expressions suddenly changes as she joins the fray  
"At the very least I'm sweet unlike you.. All evil and stuff.." Bubblegum couldn't get back with the same level as Marceline as the Bubblegum, Fionna and Marceline fights Flame Princess decides she better finish it off.  
"Hmph!" Flame Princess said as all three of them glares at her "Finn only likes her girl **Hot!" **she said, being the only girl who's made of flames clearly she was the hottest amongst them. _"Oh man..."_ Flame , Fionna and Bubblegum all thought of the same thing "Don't care I'm still gonna get there first!" Marceline said as she hissed at them and started flying at top speed "You bas-" Bubblegum almost said a bad word princesses don't act like that, Marcy just laughs but that laugh soon turn to worriedness as Flame Princess starts to catch up to her same goes for Fionna who's running but Bubblegum who clearly can't run at the same speed as Fionna suddenly summons a bird as she rides on it and quickly catches up with them. They all raced towards the treehouse.

Finn fell asleep as his glass of milk was all over the floor. Dropping it as he got real tired and sleepy after that hot bath. Finn was moving left and right subconsciously trying to find a comfortable sleeping position on his couch  
He groaned as he still tries to get in a good position, He kept changing his position still trying to find a perfect  
way to sleep "Almost there..." They all said as they were head to head with each other  
"Wait... aren't we gonna hit the.." Bubblegum said but it was too late as all of them crash towards the treehouse's front door.  
Boom! "Wah!" Finn was sent flying towards the end of the room.. as he groans from the pain he felt  
"Wha... what the.." Finn gets up as the smoke from the crash still hasn't cleared up "Who's there!?" Finn suddenly making a fist thinking it may be an opponent of his. _"The Lich? Some bandits? Ice King?" _these thoughts ran through his head.. but that suddenly changed as he hears four different girls groaning.  
"Oww.. " "Ouch.. " "That hurts..." "I shouldn't have done that" four voices said as their figures can now be seen by Finn as the stand up. as the smoke clears up Finn's eyes widened to see Princess Bubblegum , Marceline , Flame Princess and Fionna was the girls who broke through his door "What the GLOB!?" Finn shouted at them  
"Wait is something wrong?" Finn wondered as to why all of them were staring at him their eyes all of them were blushing "Wow... That is really nice Finn.." Marceline says as she smirks and runs her tounge around his lips as if seeing a delicious meal "What?" then Flame Princess points as to where the problem was..  
"Kyaaaah!" Finn yells like a girl, _"I wanna die..." _He said as he was really about to die from embarrassment.  
yeah sure being seen naked was something he could handle but the four most precious girls in his life was different. Finn gets a pillow and covers it then he quickly heads upstairs to get some clothes on.

Still unable to recover from what all of them saw "Well at least he's healthy..." Marceline said as each one of them started giggling. Finn got down after a few minutes truthfully he didn't want to but...  
"Wh..wha... what... I mean.. why.. are you guys here..." still embarrassed Finn tries to find out why they went crashing his place but he got no replies except them giggling and glancing at him it was more awkward for Finn and got more embarrassing... "I love you Finn!" Flame Princess suddenly said "Wha! I was the one who's gonna say that!" Bubblegum replies while punching her arm "What do you mean you're the one... I was the one wh-"  
Fionna was cut off as the three of them argues as to who should have said that...  
"Um... guys.." Finn rubs his neck trying to find an answer to this situation... Flame Princess , Bubblegum and Fionna all looks at him "Wha-" but he was cut off by the Vampire Queen "Why fight when we can share?" Marceline said while her face was somehow looking really wicked.. It took a while for the three of them to get it but they got it as all of them had a sly look on their faces "I guess it's fine..." Flame Princess somehow didn't want to share Finn "yeah I guess it's okay for me too.." Bubblegum said as the three of them look at Fionna, she simply nods and smiles with a little evilness on her face "Oh... Finn..." Marceline said seductively as she approaches Finn all on her four as the others followed her, Finn was now sweating bullets as he thought about Tier 15..  
_"Um... Jake help!"_

* * *

_**Just keep on reviewing guys or favorite or follow. and hopefully when I'm not that much busy anymore **_  
_**I'll make an after story and maybe I'll include some lemons on it. I'm really sorry for those who really liked this story but I can't keep up with my schedule plus I'm also handling many stories as of now..**_  
_**If someone questions me as to why just not upload it late or when I have free time : It's because I don't know when I'll be free and I don't want other readers to keep on waiting for another chapter so I'll just make an after story if I get enough support and when I'm free I'll start at it right away**_  
_**I'll still update all of my stories I just had to end this one so that I could make some space on my sched.**_  
_**THANK YOU FOR READING! Let's hope that the after story for this one will be just a month away or weeks if I'm lucky and some lemons on it LOL! just keep a look out on my bio if an after story has beed made ;)**_  
_**SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**_


End file.
